Fate Can Be Cruel
by LadySylvia
Summary: *WARNING! VERY DARK, includes rape, violence and suicide attempts. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE!* Her life was taking a turn for the best upon Inu's return. Only, his end caused her rage to do something stupid, and inevitably, took a wrong turn...
1. The Beginning of it All

Fate Can Be Cruel

By Lady Sylvia

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

Walking back from getting herbs for medicine in the fields of the small village named Edo, Kagome lifted her eyes from the road to look upon the shining eyes of her beloved half-demon, InuYasha. A smile grew upon her lips.

He had been away the past few days with Miroku, for an exorcism in a near village to the north. Obviously, they had had trouble with that one seeing as usually, he never left more than a couple of days at the most.

InuYasha was standing there, as if he had waited all day for her return.

For the past year and a half, many events changed the life of her friends, her family, and herself. Her mother, brother, and grandfather were three people Kagome knew she would never see again. On her return to the past, though she had been reunited with InuYasha, she mourned their loss. Thankfully, InuYasha had understood the sacrifice she made just to spend a life with him. Their relationship grew slowly at first. After a month of having private discussions, courtesy of Miroku, they were both able to develop a sense of direction. InuYasha wanted to live freely without obligations, though meeting other women wasn't an option, and Kagome wanted to finish her training as Kaede's apprentice.

She also took responsibility of taking Rin under her care when Kaede started to lose her walking abilities. Her sight left a few weeks later, then her speech. None wanted to let her suffer, so a concoction was made to slow down the beating of her heart. That day, many tears were shed at the loss of the village priestess who gave so much for everyone. Kaede had been the village children's grandmother.

As the weeks passed, Kagome had become a fully trained priestess. But unlike Kikyo, she let herself live and BE an ordinary woman as well as keeping her duties under priority.

Nothing much happened after that, other than messages coming and going from village to village by terrified messengers who travelled the country side. All were about village elders seeking help with one thing or another.

Her latest treasure though, was a small ring upon her marriage finger. InuYasha had given it to her a few months ago in promise to always be loyal and committed to their relationship. She had been a little disappointed at first that it had not been an engagement ring, but he explained that as a half-demon, he could not marry because of his demonic side.

As she fingered the ring in between her right index and thumb, she looked back at the reason why she had no worries about living in a strange land.

Upon reaching the small hut she and her love shared as a couple, she deposited the basket containing the herbs by the entrance, and welcomed home the love of her life. She reached on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was long enough to make him understand that she missed his presence.

"You're finally home," she stated with relief.

"I am. It took longer than expected, but I did get some alone time to think," InuYasha replied with a smirk while wrapping his arms around her delicate waist.

"What about?" Kagome asked curiously never drifting away from his golden pools, just as she let her hands gently slide from his neck, down to his chest.

"About something we discussed once, and I've made a decision," he said hesitantly, "only if you aren't opposed to the idea."

"InuYasha…" she started worriedly, "I've never heard you talk like this. What's going on? Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome didn't know what to think. Coming home to a man who sounds like he wanted to leave everything behind including you, was worrying. She could feel her heart start to beat rapidly. Her worst fear was coming true: he was planning to leave her.

But just like any woman does sometimes, she came to the wrong conclusion. In fact, what he said surprised her even more than anything could have possibly done.

"I'm ready for a little addition to the family."

Still as a statue, and eyes as big as saucers, she replayed the words inside her head. Did she really hear what she thought she did?

"I'm ready if you are, Kagome."

He kept speaking as though she listened, but nothing other than the words that shocked her kept replaying. He did say what she thought he said, she realized. And before she knew it, her body spoke more words than her mouth could have.

She grabbed a fistful of his outer coat and pulled him for the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. The sensations coursed through them like fire. And nothing more was said as InuYasha lifted her up in his arms, and proceeded to walk inside their home.

He laid her upon their futon. Then, he gently made love to her until the sun once again rose in the east.

As Kagome woke and lifted her head in the morning, not only her worst fear made her heart beat faster, but something much worse met her sight.

InuYasha's eyes were red and lifeless.

She started hyperventilating when her gaze fell upon the weapon sticking out of his chest, piercing his heart. The one that caused her love's end: Tokijin. Sesshoumaru's sword that had been crafted from the fangs of Naraku's third incarnation: Goshinki.

Tears slid down her cheeks at an alarming rate. What had happened as she lay peacefully in her dormant state? How could this have possibly occurred? It was her fault. There was no other explanation. Her holy powers never woke up; her senses never let her know someone with evil intent had been approaching. Even now, she noted that there was no one within range that could have possibly ended InuYasha's life.


	2. Inevitable Mess

Fate Can Be Cruel

By Lady Sylvia

Chapter 2: Inevitable Mess

*I am so sorry for posting this now and not sooner -yet it's been done for months! Please enjoy and review ^ ^*

Her heart felt like it would burst from sadness and anger. The night had been perfect, and things felt like they would turn out alright. And now this! How could he? How dare him! She thought their differences had been resolved, that they wouldn't fight for personal gain anymore. Kagome had obviously been very wrong. Sesshoumaru was a cold bastard, and always would be.

Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. From the moment she found out InuYasha's lifeless body when she woke up that morning, all she did was pack up her things for a small journey. She was going to give that cold blooded murderer a piece of her mind. There was no doubt that he was guilty of this atrocious act. He was going to pay dearly, and she was going to fight until he does even if it killed her. After all, what else did she have to lose? Shippo had left to travel the world, as he was now old enough, and Miroku and Sango were busy with their family matters. Kagome had even taken care of Rin, his ward, because he didn't want her to be treated as less than she was worth in his eyes, and this is how she was repaid?

Turning back to her love's cold body laying on the futon by the far wall, she slowly moved toward the sword on intent to remove it. As she arrived closer, its aura began to swirl around it. Thinking better than to just grasp it, she took InuYasha's outer coat from the floor and surrounded Tokijin to keep its evil from her person. Then she pulled hard, her lips curling with disgust at the sound it made. Soon after, she felt moisture on her cheek, and knew she had let a few tears slide before she whipped them away with her sleeve. There was going to be no more crying, because she would get sweet revenge. No one noticed at that moment that her aura had become slightly dark, like a thin little shadow was cast over her white-pink. It created the illusion of clouds to anyone who could read that kind of energy. Not even she knew what had just occurred.

Calling out to the young girl who would soon be a woman, the priestess told her to prepare for travel. They were going to pay a little visit to her 'father.' Squealing in delight, Kagome heard the girl hurry to her room and prepare a small bag with a few personal belongings. Rin had no idea what had happened, and she would keep it that way for a little while. After all, the girl deserved to know, InuYasha had been like a second father to her for a long time now, but she didn't want her to change the image she had of her Lord Sesshoumaru.

The trip over to his domain would be at least two days, so with a sigh, Kagome tied the wrapped sword to her backpack and put it on. It was time to go.

On their way that day, Kagome and Rin only faced a few other travellers in direction of the east, whereas, they were going west. The young girl accompanying her was the one who knew where her Lord lived. Not even her, since she had never actually been there. The road was quiet along the way, the wind was softly whistling past the leaves in the trees, and only the sounds of small creatures like squirrels and birds could be heard.

Almost at the gates of Sesshomaru's estate on the second day, Kagome stopped short and stuck an arm out to stop Rin from all movement. She was sensing something, and it felt wrong. Before she knew it, they were both knocked to the ground and bound at the wrists, Tokijin slipping from her hands. The young girl made to start screaming, which caused them to be gagged as well. Kicking in protest and burning a few of the shadowed figures that were holding them down with her holy energy, Kagome managed to turn around and take a good look at them. They were three males of obviously three different species. But only one looked much like InuYasha and Sesshomaru did. He was most certainly a dog-demon. This was yet another predicament she needed to resolve. And another she did not like in the least. Her rage was building, and as it did, the more her aura darkened.

Though she could not defend herself or her change at the moment, she swore to get revenge upon them as soon as she escaped. Being dragged through the fortress in small corridors was less than pleasant. But being thrown roughly into a room and landing hard on their behinds was a cherry topping in comparison after having been unbound. Once the vibrations going through her spine settled, she took hold of Rin. "Are you alright," she asked softly. The young girl nodded, but sniffed a little as tears slid down her rosy cheeks. Closing her eyes while still facing the locked door, she took a few deep breaths to calm her anger. There had to be a way out of that mess.

As she thought, she began to sense another presence. Looking around the room they were so rudely tossed in, Kagome noticed a few futons and blankets, as well as a wardrobe. But in the far corner, four other girls were looking at them with what looked like pity. Their faces were bruised and cut, and each one of them slightly shook in fear. These girls were not human, that much was evident. So since they had humanoid forms, what kept them from leaving this place? Something told her she had been dragged into a secured whore-house. That did not sit well with her.

Apparently, those bastards thought adding a couple of human females to their collection had been a good idea. Kagome had never heard of such a thing happening, and hoped to all the Kamis that it was a mistake. But such was her fate, she thought, when the door finally opened on the third day. None of the demoness in the room had spoken a word in all that time. They went about bathing, cleaning, resting, and staring into nothingness while Rin and she took care of each other. It was very dreadful.

Stepping inside the room was none other than her favourite ugly play-frog: Jaken. And where he was, Lord Sesshomaru was never far off. Thinking they had their chance at trying to escape, two guards looking much like black dog-demons blocked her way. Jaken whispered something in a strange language, and then the guards took both herself and Rin out gently by the arms. Immediately, she did not like the circumstances: Rin was being led one way, and she, pushed the opposite.

When they finally stopped moving, the door to her right was opened, and inside was a large bathing chamber. Three brown dog-demoness were already there; two were washing the hair of two other young demoness that she had not seen before, and the other was standing as if waiting for her arrival. Growls and barks could be heard from the guards most likely being addressed to the demoness holding her hand out for Kagome to take.

As soon as the door closed, she yanked her hand back and refused to approach the demoness. Sighing, the girl smiled gently and said, "Do not worry young one, we do not treat humans badly in the bathing chamber. You have my word, and the word of our Lord."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Kagome slightly opened her mouth to say something, but instead, a small chuckle came out. "That is very hard to believe considering your Lord, demoness. I'm in charge of his ward, yet now she is out of my hands," and that is not any good news, for she was worried something might have happened to her.

"Then I can inform you that young Rin is safe and sound. She was taken to greet our Lord," the demoness assured, but as she made to continue, another interrupted in that strange language again, which sounded much like a barked order. "Come, you must be bathed accordingly."

"I just bathed this morning. There is no need, really!" Kagome replied firmly.

Approaching the priestess, the demoness put her arm around her shoulders and led her toward the water, "I must insist, young one. It is my duty as my Lord's maid to do as commanded. Please allow me to care for you." The way it was said was so insistent yet polite, so she let it be.

Being bathed by the servant, who she found out, was a brown dog demoness, Kagome was then dressed just like the other girls in that small room had been, only hers was a deep forest green trimmed with gold lunar patterns.

One of the guards, Yatsu, quietly knocked upon a large door, and entered to the command of a very familiar voice. She was about to meet the owner of the estate, and the one person who she wanted dead.


	3. Greetings

The estate lord had recently been informed of human trespassers upon his lands, which had been captured by the northern general while on the road for next week's council meeting. No more than a few minutes after this information was brought to his attention, a guard entered his study to notify him of a new development concerning the captured females. This made his left eyebrow rise in question. "Speak", he commanded.

"The northern lord ordered they be put into the concubine wing, my Lord," the guard replied.

The other lords had been insistent for quite some time over the last century about him taking in a human mistress. He had been told of the pleasures and immense relief of pressure human females brought; the sounds they made, the look upon their faces while in complete bliss, and the obvious advantage: they could not physically wound them. In the past two centuries, ever since his great father met his end, the remaining cardinal lords curiously seeked the Inu No Taisho's motivation for the petite princess that brought forth his betrayal. They discovered a single very compelling motivation, in their beds, and bathed in the forbidden fruit. While the lords spoke of such subjects, he wrinckled his nose his disgust. He had no attraction to such species, nor was he interested. Humans were weak mortals, and the stench of sweat and death constantly clung to their beings. Nevertheless, this was the northern lord's way of pressing the matter, and he firmly dissagreed.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for human concubines. Be rid of them."

However, when the young demon did not exit at his dismissal, his head lifted from his work to examine his posture. His feet were nervously twitching in his boots. His eyes slightly moved and could not keep them looking front. There was something amiss, he knew. "What else," inquired the general about his soldier's anxiety.

Knowing he could not hide this bit of information from his lord for long, he started, "It is young Rin, my Lord."

"What news do you bring of her? Speak Boaric, my patience is wearing thin," he growled lowly.

"She's..." A bark sounded from the lord in warning, making the young demon jump in surprise, "She is one of the captured females," he elaborated quickly.

A powerful growl rose from the western general's throat. This would not do. His would-be daughter was never to be treated as a common whore. "Bring Rin to this Sesshoumaru immediately."

"What of her companion, my Lord?"

He assumed Rin's companion must be a friend, and if so, could not be killed either. Oh how soft he had become when it came to her, he silently sighed, "Get her bathed and brought to me as well."

Boaric, the young demon, exited quietly to proceed as commanded.

While Sesshoumaru wondered why Rin would be traveling to these parts of the land, he thought back of the danger lurking at every corner of his land. Someone had recently forged Tokijin back together and was under its influence. The sword, he could feel, had gotten even darker and was holding on to its hatred toward he and his half-brother.

He shook the thought of it aside when a soft knock was heard outside his study door.

The young being shyly walked in with a brilliant smile full of happiness. Only this Rin was no longer a child, for she had grown. Her hair was a dark raven black, braided down to her knees. And instead of the side ponytail he had seen so often upon her, she now wore an opened red rose where it had once been. The last kimono he had sent her fit nicely to her newly developed womanly curves. Never in his life had he imagined a being growing so fast and so beautiful within such a short time. And he had to admit, for a human, she was his greatest treasure. He wanted to protect her, to make sure she received the life she deserved.

Those innocent eyes looked at him with hope as she approached. Her feet, he also noticed, were no longer bare. How long had it been, he questioned himself, never having seen the time pass. The child had become a woman, ready to marry and bear children. Rin kneeled in front of him when she was within distance of his lowered desk, and nervously folded her hands together on her lap. "Sesshoumaru-sama, konishiwa," she whispered bowing her head in respect, her smile never fading.

"Rin," he acknowledged in his low commanding voice. Pausing shortly, he looked into her eyes, knowing she would see the deep affection he held for her. Sesshoumaru felt uplifted, there was no other word for this emotion. Being so close to her after many years was comforting, and she knew this. Her smiled widened. Her innocence was still unmistakably there. There was no denying that the miko had taken good care of his ward. This thought brought back questions, "You were captured easily," he stated as a reproach, "did you not learn to defend yourself while in the miko's care?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed, "but..." she paused, her smile fading, "neither she or I saw them. It all happened so fa..." she stopped herself knowing the lord did not admire excuses, and quickly apologized, "It will not happen again, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn," he nodded in approval of this new change. However, he wanted to know, his curious mind could not let it go, "you were traveling here," he stated as a question. Her nod confirmed it, but the sadness suddently covering her scent slightly startled him, "Speak, Rin," he commanded.

She looked up at him and started, "Kagome-sama is with me."

Sesshoumaru frowned, what were they doing here? From what he knew, they had no business with one another. He let his ward continue.

"I... I think something is wrong. Kagome-sama has not been herself. She... seems so angry, all the time," she paused letting a sigh escape her lips, and with a low whisper, she went on to voice her opinion, "I have a feeling our travel here was with greater purpose than a visit, my lord."

"Very well," he replied quickly, "your room for stay will be prepared," he finished while gesturing to the guard by the study with a nod.

As Rin stood and turned to exit, she paused after a few steps and slightly turned again, "Sesshoumaru-sama", she started. And at the sound of her voice, he slightly tilted his head in her direction. "I know how protective you are of me," she continued, "but please, don't kill her, she took good take of me."

His eyes narrowed, irritated. For so long he denied it, thinking he was weak for wanting to protect a mere human child. However, she had easily seen through his defences, and was right. He was more than just protective of her, he was furiously over-protective. Just the thought that something could have happened to her made his usual anger and temper rise, he felt rage building up inside. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill the one responsible for letting it happen. Could the miko not defend herself and his ward properly? She was strong-willed, and had an immense amount of untapped spiritual power. Whatever happened had obviously made her angry or sad enough to become stupid. She had not thought of the consequences before making the decision to travel to his lands. Putting both herself and his ward in danger in the process.


	4. Start of a Nightmare

As Yatsu entered with the young priestess, Sesshoumaru noted that his half-brother's intended mate was being practically dragged into his study with her hands bound. For the first time, she was truly defenceless. He also sensed slight fear coming in her direction, he recalled that not once had she been so afraid and angry before this day. This priestess had been a strong and worthy opponent in the times of war against Naraku, and had always angered him by interfering in his affairs with his younger half-brother. They were matters that did not concern her. However, Sesshoumaru has moved passed that when she fought by his side in Naraku's final moments and taken care of his ward after the older priestess passed.

"Priestess," he acknowledged, maintaining control of his anger.

"Sesshoumaru," she answered mockingly.

Keeping his cold eyes on her person, he noted the intensity of her emotions. How her right leg twitched, the disrespect in her tone and her frowning face. It seemed Rin had been correct in her assessment.

"You are angry," he stated more than questioned.

"For real," she exclaimed sarcastically, "of course I'm angry, you fucking egotistical-murdering son-of-a-bitch! You killed InuYasha!"

He was taken aback by the vulgarity of her words, as well as the obvious fact for which she was angry. His half-brother was deceased, and she blamed him.

"Do enlighten this Sesshoumaru, priestess. How does InuYasha's death concern this one?"

"You killed him," she mostly screamed out with panic.

"Hn," he simply replied as he watched her plump lips become agape in bewilderment. After a few moments of her speachlessness, he finally continued with the simple truth, "I did not."

"Fuck you! You're lying!"

This time, a deep growl rose within his throat, "cease disrespecting this Sesshoumaru, priestess. Do so once more, and the consequences will not be painless."

Tugging her arm from Yatsu's grip, she made to attack the demon Lord when the guard successfully stopped her movements after several steps. He had sensed the threat.

"Let me go! I came here to exact revenge and that's exactly what I'm going to do even if it kills me," Kagome screamed while continuously trying to loosen the grip on her person.

"Stop this nonsense, priestess, and tell this Sesshoumaru how it is you saw fit to accuse this one of murdering the half-breed," he inquired.

But as he spoke, Kagome has kept tugging, punching, kicking and spitting in his guard's face, not listening. Her disrespect knew no bound. He ordered Yatsu, "let go," and in result, the time-travelling priestess fell ungracefully, knocking her head painfully on the floor.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to tower over her as she struggled to stand. He could not believe this woman. Accuse him when he and his half-brother had settled their differences long ago. She clearly did not trust him. Now her one mistake had already caused chaos. It was time she paid the price for her transgressions. And as she was about to continue her rent. He interrupted immediately, "Enough! You, priestess, have accused a general of the court of murder, of a half-breed no less, for your own weakness, risked the life of my ward to exact revenge, let her and yourself become captives, have completely disregarded the loss of your innocence which disable your holy energy, and come into my home, unannounced, with no respect toward this Sesshoumaru or his people. How, exactly, do you intend to redeem yourself for your stupidity this time."

With eyes wide, she suddenly calmed and let her temper diminish. She had never heard him speak so much, especially in anger. Though, this time, she listened carefully, and as the words repeated within her mind, only one thing remained, "Dis.. disable," she repeated stuttering.

His brows narrowed in her confusion. She did not know. How careless of the older priestess, he thought.

"Within the next few weeks, priestess, you will become nothing more than an average human woman."

Her eyes still wide in fear, a few tears she held back escaped.

Seeing her face wet with tears and her plump pink lips pouting brought forth a small current of arousal. He had not bedded a female in over a decade. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. The other cardinal lords have pressured him to no end in the past century in taking in a human concubine, and because of his distaste for the human race, he did not acknowledged them. His honor disallowed it. However this woman needed to learn quite a few lessons, and his honor did not extend to humans. The opportunity had presented itself. Rin had her wish, and so did he. She would be at his mercy for the rest of her miserable life. That would teach her never to put her hand over fire.

Mind made up, he ordered she be fed and brought to his chambers, then dismissed the guard, Yatsu, while thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to get his delightful revenge.

Kagome fought, "No! No! No!" But her struggling was futile, Yatsu has still managed to get her within the lord's chamber in record time with a small tray of human food. She screamed for hours with all the energy she possessed behind Sesshoumaru's locked chamber doors. She ended up having bloody knuckles, sore arms, a coarse voice, and an empty stomach. Giving up for now, seeing as it was not any smarter to die of hunger; she sat by her servings and ate quietly, sulking.

Sesshoumaru walked in just as she finished her bowl of rice and miso soup. She sensed him but ignored him completely. While she finished, he took the time to take off his armour and undress until all there was left was his fundoshi. He had noticed that while doing so, the priestess stiffened and avoided looking in his direction. But, she was the first to break the silence.

"Forget it," she simply said.

Gazing at her, he thought about how to reply, but did not. Instead, he intentionally stalked toward her, feeling her fear rising. He bent to grab her arm and make her stand. Sesshoumaru commanded her to stand still and examined her from head to toe as a deep blush spreads over her cheeks. Satisfied with what he saw, he ripped her clothing off. Kagome let out a scream of shock, embarrassment and anger while attempting to cover herself.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed out in horror.

"Silence," he commanded with cold eyes as he kept noting every detail of her curved body. Evidently, he smelled her recent loss of innocence, which confirmed his earlier statement.

"Wait just a minute here! Don't you dare think I'll ever be willing to be your whore," As she was about to continue, Sesshoumaru frowned and threw her on top on his bedding, completely silencing her.

Being thrown so roughly had shocked her, but she also knew that it would result in a few bruises upon her arms from the force of his grip. A chill crept up her spine. She put her hands to the futon and forced herself to back up as he advanced upon her. Kagome was not the kind of person to submit to anything, not even to someone as high and mighty like Sesshoumaru.

Eyebrows creasing, she put her hands in front of her and let out a small blast of purification just when Sesshoumaru was about to grab her legs. Kagome looked at her hands in shock,

At the sudden burning sensation, Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback. His anger rose and he stood still glaring directly at her as she watched the burn heal in front of her eyes within a few measly seconds. Eyes flashing red, she knew she was in trouble now. And just as he grabbed her legs, Kagome screamed in fright.

***** LEMON/RAPE STARTS HERE *****

He was not gentle with her in the least. To the contrary, he was rough, did not care for the few cuts and scratches he put upon her soft skin. He had planned to make her suffer, and the first thing to do for her submission is make her understand that he could take whatever he wished from her. He thought about how he was going to enjoy breaking her while he spread her legs and positioned his member at her entrance, pushing in quickly and painfully for the both of them.

And so, all the servants could hear throughout the palace were screams coming from the little priestess in their lord's chambers. The scent of salt and blood also spread through the air. The young girl from the future was frightened and in pain. They heard her call out her ex-lover's name, hoping he would have come to her rescue. She asked him to stop numerous times, but he only pressed a little more every time.

Her assaults upon his person never ceased; she pounded on his chest with her little fists, kicked and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp. Kagome even burned him repeatedly with what was left of her purification powers, but nothing could get him away.

Sesshoumaru made her take all kinds of positions for deeper thrusts, and sliding his hands all over her body. He practically made her enjoy the soft touches causing her nerves to jump. He also noticed the change in her scent when his hands toyed with her nether lips causing the stimulation of her clitoris. A few times, he felt her vaginal walls clench around his member. Just to enjoy her torture seeing as this female could be pleasured, he would grab a fist full of her hair and pound into her until her release passed, which only made her cry harder in shame.

Having enough of her struggles after a certain time, he took his pants that lay not far from the futon and tied her hands together behind her back. Her screams and whimpers became music to his ears, and her struggles weakened.

When the screams finally died in the middle of the night due to loss of her vocals, the scent of her tears never left until early morning. She had fallen asleep whimpering and exhausted.

***** END OF LEMON/RAPE *****


End file.
